The Visit
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Megan ended up in the hospital after a fall, and very worried Walter, Sylvester and Paige come to visit.


**Megan ended up in the hospital after a fall, and very worried Walter, Sylvester and Paige come to visit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned this show I would have already seen season 2,but no. I sadly must wait like everyone else**

 ** _The Visit_**

Water slammed his phone down.

Among the chaos of Scorpion's latest case, Walter frantically searched for Sylvester's head. He then pushed through the array of government and police workers to get to him.

"Hey Sly. There's been ... Um... news."

Sylvester didn't look up from his calculations, "I'm listening"

Walter spoke hesitantly, "The hospital just called me. Megan fell. They say she's ok, but I'm going to head over there."

That got his attention. Sly clumsily stood up, "What! Oh gosh. I'm coming with you then."

"You really need to finish these calculations. Just head on over to the hospital when you're done, she'll still be there."

Sylvester shuffled his feet and tightened his lips, "Fine. But don't blame me if I finish these calculations so fast I make a mistake."

"Sylvester...I don't really think that's lik...

He rolled his eyes impatiently, "I know I know, just go. I'll be there soon."

Walter awkwardly patted him on the shoulder for reassurance and practically ran for the exit. But before he could even get outside Paige stopped him.

"Woah woah woah. Where are you running off to?"

He stared at her for a second before answering, "The hospital."

Paige raise her eyebrows, "Come on Walter we talked about this, you have to elaborate on things. I'm not psychic."

"Meagan fell," Walter added anxiously.

Paige looked taken aback, "Oh god. She's ok though right? I'm coming with you."

Walter almost laughed at Paige's and Sylvester's similar reactions, "Actually could you lead the team in my absence? Sylvester will be joining me after he completes his work, maybe you could give him a ride."

"Sounds like a plan," she then pulled him into a hug, which he realized he really needed, much to his surprise.

"I'll see you soon," and he walked out the exit and almost immediately walked into Megan's hospital room. Or it at least felt that way since the drive there was a blur.

Megan looked so small and fragile in her hospital bed, Walter almost forgot how to walk.

"Hey bro," she smiled, "Why are you all the way over there?"

Walter blinked, "Oh sorry, hey Megan," he walked over to her side and started scanning for any visible injuries.

"I just hurt my wrist and got a stupid bump on my head. I don't even need to be here. You know how doctors exaggerate."

Walter examined her head, "Do you remember what you were doing before you fell?"

Megan bit her lip, "Baking"

"What?"

"Well I was being careful but then I dropped the eggs, and when I bent down to pick them up I just completely face planted."

Walter sighed and pulled up a chair next to the bed, "Baking sounds dangerous."

Megan laughed a little too much, "So tell me, what's the drama between you and Paige?"

Walter fiddled with the bed sheet, "Nothing. There's no drama."

"Well I wouldn't call passionate kissing nothing," Megan smirked.

He looked at her astonished, "Paige told you?!"

"Yeah, we talk."

He shook his head in disbelief, "Do I have to discuss this? Now?"

"I guess not. For now," Megan settled back into her pillow, "You look exhausted. What's going on?"

Walter rubbed his eyes, "Everything. Things have been hectic lately."

"Well I suppose I'm not helping. With my baking injury."

"Actually, you got me out of a tense case. So thank you." Walter said absentmindedly sinking closer and closer to the bed.

"You're welcome bro" Megan whispered while twisting his hair with her fingers. By now he had completely slumped over the bed practically asleep.

"I'm going to help you. I haven't given up," Walter mumbled.

"Please stop saying that. It makes me sad."

Walter swallowed hard, "Why?"

"Because I know you. I know you are doing your absolute best trying to find me a magical cure and you have no idea how loved that makes me feel," she took a shaky breath, "But... you will kill yourself trying and trying and when the inevitable happens you'll blame yourself, and that's not fair."

Walter sat up a bit, "I'm not just going to stop trying. That's not an option. So if you think for one second that I wouldn't do anything for you then you don't know me at all. I'm...I'm not going to stop trying."

Megan played with his curls, and whispered softly, "I know. It was worth a shot."

When Paige and Sylvester finally showed up Megan was reading a dessert cookbook and Walter was fast asleep, slumped over the bed.

"Hey Megan. How are you feeling? Hopefully better than this guy." Paige commented jokingly pointing to the passed out Walter.

"Minor to nothing scrapes and bruises. Just enjoying the attention," Megan chuckled.

Sylvester rushed up to her in a panic, "Well deserved attention! You had me seriously worried. You know falling is actually more dangerous than it sounds. Roughly 56% of..."

Megan interrupted him with a quick kiss, "Hello sweetie."

"Oh um... Hey," he responded flustered and now pretty pleased.

Suddenly Paige's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ringtone filled the room, which she quickly answered after excusing herself.

The sound brought Walter back to life, "Did I fall asleep? Oh Sylvester you made it. Is Paige here?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah. Right outside."

Paige peeked her head in, "That was Ralph. I should be getting home... Oh good morning Walter."

Walter kissed Megan's forehead and stood up, "And I should be getting to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked towards Paige, "I'll walk you to your car."

Paige rushed over in an attempt to give Megan a hug and then left with Walter.

Sylvester say down in Walter's chair, "So, just me and you, at last."

Megan patted on the side of her bed, "Come join me. I don't want to sleep here alone here tonight."

"No, no I could hurt you, not to mention that if you calculate my size with the space left on that bed then..." he trailed off when we saw Megan's cute pouty face.

"Come on. Please?"

He sighed, and clumsily managed to get in, and before they knew it they had both fallen asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

 **Hope y'all ENJOYED!**

 **I'm so excited for season 2. It's sadly all I can think about. And that promo really got me fan-girling.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW it like fuels my writing energy and makes me happy to hear from you guys.**

 **THANKS!**


End file.
